Lei Ting
10 years later, Lei Ting is the new generation "Ultimate Class" ringleader , also known as King and one of the main characters in KO One Return and KO One Re-act. She and Gu Zhan are tied in for 3rd place in the new KO Ranking Chart. Personality Contrary to her alternate counterpart from The Iron Dimension, Sun Shang Xiang, Lei Ting is more of a determined and strong character. She usually dresses herself in men's clothing, wearing pants and jackets/coats most of the time, thus portraying herself as a strong and unfeminine person. Despite this, she actually wants to be feminine like all the other girls but feels hesitant and embarrassed to do so as people might see her as a weak ringleader. As the current leader of the Ultimate Class, she is understanding and caring when it comes to her classmates problems. She will do anything to help her classmates when they are in trouble. She claims that the problems of the Ultimate Class are her problems as well. Warning: Spoiler Alert Background In KO One Return, Lei Ting's mother died in a car accident. Due to Lei Ting's father being a magical inhabitant, he was able to save Lei Ting and himself, but he coudln't save her mother. Lei Ting's grandfather from her mother's side was filled with hatred, anger and vengeance towards magical inhabitants when he found out about this. He killed Lei Ting's father and made Lei Ting a muggle, who had inherited magical powers from her father before her grandfather gave her candies to make her lose her powers. 10 years before the events of KO One Return, he plotted his plan to make all power-users disappear, thus creating the effect of WTD disease, which stands for Way To Die. The disease has no cure and it slowly kills the infectant. Throughout her whole life until the eve of the ending of KO One Return's events, Lei Ting was oblivious to her grandfather's plot and what her grandfather had done to her. Her grandfather was always cold to her and due to this, she was anti-social. When her kindergarten classmate, Zhong Wan Jun borrowed a crayon from her, he became the only childhoof friend she had. However, at the age of 8, Lei Ting's grandfather had been injured and he called for Lei Ting to take off the oxygen mask. Lei Ting did as she was told because she thought that she was saving her grandfather's life. When she saw that he stopped moving, she blamed herself for murdering her grandfather and fainted. When she woke up, Zhong Wan Jun made her believe that he was the one that took off the oxygen mask and killed her grandfather. Since then, she had avoided him. In KO One Re-act, Lei Ting's family story is unclear. None of her family members have been mentioned throughout the series, and only her butler appeared in the show so far. It is likely that the history behind her family is different in KO One Re-act as compared to KO One Return, since she and Wan Jun has no friction in their relationship that would have been caused by the incident involving her grandfather. At the start of the show, Lei Ting commented that Wan Jun disappeared for three years, and her thankful reaction to his return proves that the incident involving her grandfather most likely did not occur. During the episodes where Wan Jun turned into a Si Shi (死尸), Lei Ting said she treats Wan Jun as her closest family member. Relationships and Love Life *Wang Da Dong When Da Dong came into the new generation of Ultimate Class, she and Da Dong held deep resentment towards each other, but after some time, things cooled down and the Ultimate Class learned to accept him as one of their own classmates. Lei Ting gradually started having feelings for Da Dong and vice versa but it did not develop as Da Dong didn't belong in the ten-years-after-Gold Dimension and he had to go back to his time, losing all his memories and leaving no trace of his ten-years-before-self in the ten-years-after-Gold-Dimension. Despite all this, when Da Dong returned to the Gold Dimension of ten-years-before, he remembered one line that said "If I am able to meet you again someday, I will tell you that my answer is the same as yours". In KO One Re-act, with the timeline restored and together with the power-users, the 28-year-old Wang Da Dong still remembers that particular line but could not figure out the meaning of it. Everyone has no recollection of the events of KO One Return, only fragments of familiarity between Da Dong and Lei Ting, who are both developing feelings towards each other once again. *Zhong Wan Jun In KO One Return, Zhong Wan Jun had feelings for Lei Ting ever since their were childhood friends. However, due to the incident of the "death" of Lei Ting's grandfather, he couldn't get close to her and she always avoided him, thus making him her 'shadow'. When Lei Ting developed feelings for the ten-years-before Wang Da Dong, he felt jealous because she looked at Da Dong in a way that she would never look at him. Though, when Da Dong went back to his timeline, Lei Ting started getting over her past and they became friends again. Lei TIng eventually came to accept him and maybe started having feelings for him as well. However, due to the WTD disease that will gradually spread and kill every living thing in the world, he and Lei TIng went inside the time-travelling door to change the past and save everyone by convincing Lei Ting's grandfather to stop his plots. With the timeline reset and history changed in KO One Re-act, Lei Ting and Zhong Wan Jun had different background stories and no recollection of what happened when they changed history and the events of KO One Return. Zhong Wan Jun still has feelings for Lei Ting, but Lei Ting feels guilty because she blames herself for the death of Zhong Wan Jun's sister. Hence, she avoided Zhong Wan Jun.